


La Roma De Sticazzi Sempre A Ciancicà Politica

by goatsongs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Comunismo, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Roma!AU, Texting, e si beve le corone, enjolras è pariolino, grantaire bestemmia un sacco, modern!AU, questa è la mia love letter a roma mi manchi bella, scritto nell'estate del 2019, text fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatsongs/pseuds/goatsongs
Summary: Les Amis sono liceali romani. Estate, bestemmie e canne. E un po' di amore.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Guida

**Author's Note:**

> Il primo capitolo è solo una guida perché ho tradotto i nomi in italiano lmao

  
  
**Collettivo ABC**

_Enjolras_ \- Enjolras (è francese)   
  
_Grantaire_ \- Rocco, ma tutti lo chiamano R   
  
_Courfeyrac_ \- Riccardo detto Er Rick  
  
 _Combeferre_ \- Marco Ferro, detto Ferro  
  
 _Jehan_ \- Gianni  
  
 _Bahorel_ \- Baco   
  
_Feuilly_ \- non ho ancora deciso   
  
_Joly_ \- Lorenzo detto Lollo er Jolly   
  
_Bossuet_ \- Laigle detto Er Boss   
  
+  
  
 _Eponine_ \- Eponine anche detta Nove  
  
 _Cosette_ \- Corinna  
  
 _Marius_ \- Mario  
  
 _Musichetta_ \- Musichetta  
  
 _Gavroche_ \- Gabriele (o Gabbo)   
  
\+   
  
_Javert_ \- Renato Giaverti (è napoletano, ur welcome)   
  
_Jean Valjean_ \- Giovanni Vangianni   
  
  
  
**Nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà un link al google drive dove ho messo tutti gli screenshot delle chat, create con Whatsapp Prank perché volevo che sembrasse realistico. Enjoy e per carità se leggete sta fic ve ne prego commentate per farmelo sapere, voglio ancora credere nel mio cuore che esistono fan di les mis italiani che non conosco per nome.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una serata a San Lollo va un po' male. Enjolras studia ad agosto con 38 gradi. Una discussione su Cartesio. R è un po' un brat, ma si sapeva, dai.

POV:  
R - sfondo di un gatto a largo di torre argentina  
Enjolras - nessun sfondo

Link: [Capitolo 1](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/14Udl-wx-_y_A7stjR_ZRqXl9r89BPxIk?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> (ho scritto solo il primo capitolo quindi in realtà non so se usciranno molti di questi personaggi. se volete vedere qualcosa apprezzo richieste. commentate o trovatemi a @goatboysleeping su tumblr)


End file.
